Amor a primera vista y una hermosa historia
by CCSakuraforever
Summary: hola amigos esta es otra historia que invente hace mucho espero que les guste


Amor a primera vista y una hermosa historia.

Capitulo 1.

Una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón. Una hermosa joven iba corriendo al colegio para comenzar su último año de escuela; que cuando llega a una esquina cerca de su colegio se empieza a sentir muy cansada y se marea muy fuerte desmayándose en la calle por suerte un joven que se encuentra cerca la atrapa para que no se lastime.

La joven es hermosa su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tiene los ojos verde esmeraldas y un largo pelo castaño con una figura hermosísima. Ella es la menor de la familia Kinomoto, su padre Fujikata Kinomoto es un arqueólogo muy famoso en toda china que se encarga toda su vida en sus hijos; su madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió de una grave enfermedad cuando ella tenía tres meses; tiene un hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto que esta casado hace 3 años con su novia de preparatoria Kaho.

Sakura estuvo enamorada de el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor llamado Yukito Tsukishiro pero nunca se le declaro por temor de perder la amistad con el, a los años que pasaba ella reconoció que el amor que tenía por el era amor fraternal como a un hermano mayor y después de eso ella pensó que nunca iba a encontrar el amor verdadero.

Shaoran Li es el joven muy hermoso con ojos colores marrones como ámbar y pelo corto castaño que atrapó a la joven que se quedo un rato mirándola por lo hermosa que es pareciéndole raro porque nunca se deja de llevar por las apariencias.

El joven había llegado desde Hong Kong hace cinco días con su madre y hermanas mayores para poder empezar una nueva vida en Japón; el había vivido en China toda su vida y vivir en esa ciudad le había gustado bastante había metido su papeles a la colegio al otro día ese día y pensaba que le iría bien en esa ciudad. El también en el amor no tiene suerte en encontrar a la persona que le robe el corazón.

Su familia es una familia muy alta en la sociedad de toda china es el menor de tres hermanas todas estudiaran en el preparatoria Tomoeda y; sus madre son Ieran Li, mujer china, de cabello y ojos negros, misteriosa, culta y sobre todo muy recta, su padre Hien Li había muerto cuando era una bebe de una grave enfermedad de el corazón y su fiel mayordomo Wei se encargó de educarlo.

Shaoran iba caminando a su colegio nuevo cuando vio a la hermosa japonesa que descansaba en una esquina con la misma ropa de colegio de el y vio que se pone muy pálida mareándose que se esta desmayando que sale corriendo para atraparla para que no se lastime por el suelo.

Shaoran cuando atrapa a la joven japonesa la acaricia tiernamente la mejilla con mucha dulzura para hacerla reaccionar por su desmayo que le preocupa mucho que le pase algo malo que se da cuenta que le pasa lo mismo que una de sus hermanas mayores le contó como es estar enamorado a primera vista.

Sakura se despertó de su fuerte desmayo sintiendo una dulce caricia en su mejilla que alguien le estaba dando que cuando abrió sus ojos miro a el apuesto joven de la mirada tan dulce que se encontraron que se pone muy feliz que se da cuenta que se enamoró a primera vista enseguida como sucedió con el amigo de su hermano Yukito.

Que bueno que ya te recuperaste estas bien. Dijo Shaoran a la hermosa japonesa.

Si gracias por tu ayuda como te llamas. Dijo Sakura mirando al joven directamente.

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y el tuyo. Dijo Shaoran.

Es un gusto en conocerte Shaoran, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto perdón por llamarte por tu nombre sin pedirte permiso. Te puedo pedir permiso para hacerlo. Dijo Sakura.

No hay problema sí yo puedo pedirte lo mismo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz porque le esta pidiendo que lo llame por su nombre.

Claro quieres caminar al colegio veo que tienes la misma ropa que yo. Dijo Sakura a la persona que se enamoró.

Si no hay problema Sakura así conversamos sobre nuestras vidas. Dijo Shaoran comenzando a caminar a lado de la flor de cerezo.

Los dos caminan tranquilamente al colegio platicando sobre su familia y cuando están por llegar Shaoran se detiene para decirle a Sakura lo que siente por ella.

Shaoran que te pasa te encuentras mal. Dijo Sakura viendo que el se paro viéndola directamente con mucha dulzura que se pone toda sonrojada.

Me encuentro bien Sakura es que te quiero decir algo muy importante para mi. Dijo Shaoran viéndola que se sonroja.

Que es Shaoran. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente.

Te quiero decir que me enamoré a primera vista de voz y te amo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran viendo a Sakura con mucho amor.

Yo también me enamoré a primera vista de voz y te amo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz que Shaoran le da un tierno beso expresando todo el amor que tiene por ella.

En eso Tomoyo que salió afuera para ver porque su mejor amiga y prima Sakura se tardaba tanto en llegar al colegio que se queda con la boca abierta viendo a ella besando al chico nuevo cerca de su colegio.

Los dos cuando se separaron de su primer beso se quedaron un largo tiempo abrazados muy felices por el amor que sienten.

Que felicidad Shaoran el beso que me diste es hermoso y es el primero que recibí. Dijo Sakura muy feliz abrazada a Shaoran.

Si a mi también me gusto el beso fue el primero para mi igual que voz y quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Claro que acepto ser tu novia Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz que se dan un beso corto para luego irse juntos de la mano al colegio.

Hola Sakura como estas quien es el joven que te beso. Dijo Tomoyo Daidouji a su amiga viéndola muy feliz de la mano del joven.

Muy bien te presento a mi novio Shaoran Li, ella es mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidouji. Dijo Sakura muy feliz que Tomoyo se quedo sin habla.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Tomoyo Daidouji. Dijo Shaoran a la amiga de su flor de cerezo.

El placer es mío hace cuanto que se conocen. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a la pareja.

Mejor vamos al salón que nos hace tarde y de paso te contamos todo. Dijo Sakura feliz a lado de su novio.

Si vamonos amiga. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a la pareja muy feliz de la mano.

Cuando iban caminando a su salón Sakura le contó a su amiga como conoció a su novio como se enamoraron a primera vista declarándose su amor y dándose su primer beso.

Cuando llegaron el profesor Terada vio que venían sus alumnas con el joven que es nuevo del salón que viene de China para estudiar en Tomoeda de la mano de Kinomoto que se extraña más cuando se despiden con un beso corto los dos.

Buenos días profesor. Dijeron las dos alumnas a su profesor.

Buenos días pasen al salón, señorita Kinomoto que fue ese beso con el alumno nuevo. Dijo el profesor a su alumna que se sonrojo por la pregunta.

Es que los dos somos novios profesor nos enamoramos a primera vista antes de llegar al colegio cuando me ayudo cuando me desmaye y nos declaramos antes de llegar. Dijo Sakura a su profesor sonrojada.

Ahh ya veo mejor pase para sentarse en su lugar que hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Dijo el profesor a su alumna enamorada.

Si profesor. Dijo Sakura pasando al salón para sentarse en su lugar pensando quien será el nuevo compañero.

En eso entró el profesor saludando a sus demás alumnos diciéndoles que hoy se incorpora un nuevo compañero al salón.

Puedes pasar y preséntate a tus nuevos compañeros. Dijo el profesor amablemente a su nuevo alumno.

En eso pasa Shaoran que todas las chicas le quedan mirando lo guapo que es y lo lindo que sería siendo su novio que Sakura muy feliz viéndolo le dedica una hermosa sonrisa que el se pone un poco rojo viendo a su novia.

Hola mi nombre es Shaoran Li vengo de China, Hong Kong es un gusto en conocerlos. Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura con mucha dulzura que se sonroja que Tomoyo se da cuenta por la mirada de Li.

Un gusto en conocerte Li tu lugar es a lado de Kinomoto es un placer conocerte. Dijo el profesor viendo a su alumno dirigiéndose a lado de su novia.

Cuando Shaoran llegó a lado de Sakura le saludo muy feliz.

Hola Sakura como estas. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Hola Shaoran muy bien gracias por preguntar. Dijo Sakura que cuando el se sentó le dio un beso corto a su novio.

En toda la clase todos los alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el noviazgo tan rápido de los dos y los amigos de Sakura no podían creer el noviazgo de ella con Li que Tomoyo les cuenta como se conocieron los dos.

A la hora de el almuerzo Sakura se olvido el suyo en su casa por salir tarde que Shaoran le invita comer con el porque siempre le hacen comida de más.

Salieron al patio de la mano muy felices como novios para almorzar juntos que se sientan debajo de un árbol de cerezos tranquilos los dos juntos.

En eso ve Sheifa Li una de las hermanas mayores de Shaoran en la preparatoria que esta a lado del colegio de ellos ve que su hermano esta almorzando muy feliz a lado de una hermosa jovencita que de repente ve que se están besándose muy tiernamente los dos que se queda con la boca abierta.

Después de el beso ella llama a sus hermanas para ir a preguntarle a su hermano menor quien es la chica que esta besando de esa manera porque el nunca tuvo novia cuando estuvo en primaria.

Hola hermanito quien es la chica que besaste hace rato. Dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Ellas son tus hermanas Shaoran. Dijo Sakura viendo a las hermanas mayores de su novio.

Si Sakura son mis hermanas me olvide que estudian en la preparatoria de ha lado y seguro quieren conocerte como te conté que nunca tuve novia les parecerá algo raro el beso que vieron. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz mirando a su novia.

Mejor vamos que quiero conocerlas. Dijo Sakura muy feliz viendo a su novio.

Si mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran ayudando a Sakura a levantarse.

Que es mi flor de cerezo amor. Dijo Sakura caminando a lado de Shaoran.

Es tu nombre significa cerezo y para mi siempre serás mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran con tono romántico.

Que romántico que sos y te amo. Dijo Sakura sonrojada por lo que dijo su novio.

Y yo a ti pequeña. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso a Sakura.

Después de el beso se fueron caminando a donde están las hermanas de el con la boca abierta por el segundo beso que vieron de su hermano menor.

Hola hermanas les presentó a mi novia Sakura Kinomoto. Dijo Shaoran presentando a sus hermanas que se quedan sin habla porque esta de novio con la joven japonesa.

Hola un gusto en conocerte Kinomoto podemos llamarte por tu nombre cuñada. Dijeron las hermanas felices viendo a la novia de su hermano sonrojada por el comentario.

Si no hay problema si no me dicen más cuñada. Dijo Sakura.

Si mi nombre Sheifa, ella es Ruy y Miyuki Li somos las hermanas mayores espero que se lleven bien por que el es muy terco en algunas cosas Sakura. Dijo una de las hermanas de el que su novia se río por el comentario de su hermana mayor.

Hermanas ya verán cuando estén en casa le diré a Wei que no le prepare su postre favorito si siguen así de molestarme a lado de mi novia. Dijo Shaoran con tono serio a sus hermanas.

No hermanito nuestro postre favorito por favor te prometemos que no lo haremos más. Dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran preocupadas.

Se lo creyeron en verdad hermanas. Dijo Shaoran riéndose fuertemente por la broma que cayeron sus hermanas.

Eres malo hermano. Dijeron las hermanas viendo un poco sorprendidas por la forma de reírse de el.

Sakura se empezó a reír igual que su novio por la broma que después que ellas se fueron al salón que ya comienza las clases.

Antes de salir del colegio, Shaoran le regalo un enorme ramo de cerezos a Sakura que le pregunta.

Porque cerezos Shaoran. Dijo Sakura mirando a su novio.

Es que cada vez que los miro me recuerdan a voz Sakura. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso.

Que romántico que sos y me encanta amor. Dijo Sakura muy a lado de su novio.

Al termino de las clases Shaoran le pidió a Sakura para acompañarla a su casa para pedirle a su papá para dejarles ser novios.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del papá de Sakura noto lo feliz que se ve ella de la mano del joven que la acompaña y con un enorme ramo de cerezos en la otra.

Hola hija veo que ya volviste quien es el joven. Dijo Fujikata mirando al joven de la mano de su hija menor.

Hola papá te presentó a mi novio Shaoran Li hoy nos conocimos y nos enamoramos a primera vista cuando me ayudo cerca de el colegio cuando me desmaye gracias a Shaoran no me paso nada. Dijo Sakura viendo a su papá.

Si señor Kinomoto vengo a pedirle la mano de Sakura para que sea mi novia, la amo y prometo siempre protegerla. Dijo Shaoran al papá de su flor de cerezo.

Fujikata ve el amor que se tienen los dos y se pone muy feliz porque los dos le están pidiendo permiso para ser novios.

Es un gusto conocerte Li puedes llamarme por mi nombre, tienes el permiso de ser el novio de mi hija se ve que se aman mucho por lo poco que se conocen. Dijo Fujikata muy feliz.

Los castaños abrazaron muy felices a el papá de Sakura que el recibe muy feliz el abrazo de la pareja.

A la noche Shaoran pidió al padre de Sakura para irse juntos a su casa para pedirle a su madre para dejarlos ser novios oficiales. Fujikata muy feliz le dio permiso para irse juntos y para que traiga a su hija en su auto después.

En la casa de Shaoran sus hermanas le contaron de la novia de el que su madre se puso muy feliz que su hijo menor se enamorara a primera vista que se hayan confesado su amor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa su madre y sus hermanas mayores los esperaban viendo la felicidad en sus rostros por el amor que se sienten.

Hola madre te presento a mi novia. Dijo Shaoran mirando a su madre.

Hola hijo es un placer conocer a tu novia, mi nombre es Ieran Li soy la madre de Shaoran. Dijo Ieran saludando a la novia de su hijo.

Hola señora Li es un gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Dijo Sakura saludando a la madre de su novio.

Te puedo llamar por tu nombre como mi hijo puede hacerlo así no me dices tanto señora Li y si usted puede llamarme por el mío no hay problema en hacerlo. Dijo Ieran viendo a la novia de su hijo.

Si Ieran es un gusto que me llame por mi nombre no hay problema es un placer conocerlos. Dijo Sakura saludando cordialmente a la familia de su novio.

Gracias por su apoyo con nuestro noviazgo tan rápido es que nos amamos con todo nuestro corazón. Dijeron los castaños muy felices.

A la noche Ieran invito a la novia de su hijo para cenar en familia juntos que a la noche Shaoran llevo a su casa a su novia despidiéndose con un tierno beso.

Sakura entro a su casa muy feliz estando de novia con Shaoran que le llama a su mejor amiga Tomoyo para decirle que ya son novios oficiales.

Tomoyo felicita a su amiga por el noviazgo con Li.

Al otro día los castaños se despertaron muy felices por el amor que se tienen.

Sakura se levanto temprano porque su novio viene a buscarla y saludo a su papá muy feliz desayunando esperando que llegue Shaoran.

Shaoran se despertó muy feliz estando de novio de Sakura levantándose con una gran sonrisa de felicidad que su madre lo nota preguntándole como se siente.

Hijo como te sientes te ves muy feliz. Dijo Ieran viendo la sonrisa en el.

Si madre me siento muy feliz por estar de novio con Sakura la amo con todo mi corazón que me siento así. Dijo Shaoran viendo que su madre lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hijo me siento muy feliz viéndote así yo pensé que voz nunca te ibas a enamorar y ahora verte así a lado de Sakura. Dijo Ieran abrazando a su hijo.

Gracias madre ahora me tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Si hijo nos vemos a la noche salúdamela de mi parte. Dijo Ieran viendo a su hijo buscar a su novia.

Si madre lo haré nos vemos a la noche. Dijo Shaoran saliendo en su auto a buscar a su novia.

Continuara.


End file.
